


Dungeon Master Kuu

by VampirePaladin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, tabletop role playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Hikaru, Umi and Fuu never became Magic Knights.  Yet, they still met and eventually became friends after a certain field trip to Tokyo Tower.  One day Fuu decides to introduce her friends to a certain table top game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeon Master Kuu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



Fuu gave the small figurine one last critical look. She did not consider herself an artist by any means, but she could not deny a small feeling of pride at her final paint job. Fuu set the figurine of a blonde girl in green down on the table with the other two. One was a red haired Halfling and the other a leggy sorceress in blue.

“Yes, and I would like that pizza to be extra large… Okay, thank you,” her sister’s voice said from the kitchen.

Kuu walked into the living room. She sat down on the big orange pillow in front of the table that Fuu was sitting at. The table was covered in thick books, sheets of paper and more dice than Kuu had ever realized existed.

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Fuu?”

“Of course I do.”

“But I’ve never played this game before. You are the one that always played RPGs on the Famicom. I liked dolls.”

“You will do fine Kuu. I’ve read some of your short stories. A good imagination is more important than knowing every rule. Besides, we will have all the books so that any necessary information can be looked up.”

The doorbell rang. Both sisters started to rise up, but Fuu stopped Kuu with a gesture from her hand.

“I will answer the door. You can stay here.”

Fuu crossed the floor in her white stocking clad feet. She opened the door to reveal her two closest friends. Umi was holding a box in both of her hands. Hikaru was slightly rocking back and forth as she stood, bouncing a little when she was on the balls of her feet.

“Hello, please come in,” Fuu greeted them.

It would be better to say that Hikaru hopped inside rather than walk. Fuu half expected the short girl to start bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball. Umi walked in at a slower more deliberate pace. She carefully sat down on the blue pillow and placed the box on the table.

“Miss Hikaru, Miss Fuu, this is my sister Kuu.”

“It is a pleasure to meet both of you,” Kuu said while bowing her head.

“It’s great to finally meet Fuu’s sister,” Hikaru said.

“Fuu mentioned you liked cakes. I brought one that I made myself.”

“Thank you!” Kuu could not hide the expression of gluttonous glee.

“I think Miss Umi intended for all of us to share it.”

“Oh… yeah… of course,” Kuu said.

“You said we were going to play a game?” Hikaru asked.

“Well, as you both know, I enjoy RPGs. I wanted to share that love with both of you.”

“Wait, most RPGs are one player games and there are four of us,” Umi said.

“This is different. It is called Dungeons & Dragons. We can have as many players as we want. One player called the Dungeon Master controls the world around us. We use dice to determine the results of our actions.”

Hikaru and Umi stared at their blonde friend with blank expressions.

“Don’t worry,” Kuu said “we already did most of the work and made your characters. Neither of us have played this game before but we read the books.”

“Well, I guess we could give it a try.”

“This is going to be really fun,” Hikaru said with fiery enthusiasm.

Fuu began passing out character sheets for each of them. Hikaru was given the halfing ranger named Rayearth. Umi received a sorceress named Seles. For herself, Fuu had a bard that was called Windam.

Kuu looked down at the notes she had made for the campaign. “Alright, none of the three of you know each other. Each of you see a flash of light and a young girl with flowing hair. She is kind of see through. There are tears in her big green eyes. She reaches out to you and says, ‘Please save Cephiro, legendary warriors.’ The ground disappears under your feet and you are falling through the air. If you look around you can see land, ocean, a volcano and a mountain floating in the air. You also see two other adventurers also falling.”

“I cast feather fall on myself.”

“What is that, Fuu?” Umi asked.

“It is a spell that allows you to fall from a great height and land safely. I put it on your spell list.”

“Okay then, I cast feather fall on me too.”

“Hikaru’s character is still falling,” Kuu said.

“Aren’t you guys going to help me!?”

“Don’t you watch anime, Hikaru? Your character can fall from any height and be fine.”

“Actually, Dungeons & Dragons does not work like that, Miss Umi.”

Kuu rolled a pair of ten sided dice. One was pink and the other was yellow. This would give her a percent between 00 and 99. She rolled an 83. Kuu smiled.

“Actually, Hikaru lands on a giant flying fish. It smells rotten and there is a green pus coming out of its gills.”

“Ew,” Umi said as she imagined the look and smell of such a being.

“The giant fish takes Hikaru to the ground. All three of you land at about the same time. Standing there is a young man with white hair, wearing robes and carrying a staff that is taller than he is. He looks about-“

“Is he handsome?” Umi butted in.

“Yes, I think you could call him that.”

“Then I move closer to him. I am very beautiful. ‘Hey there sexy man, can you help me get back home?’”

“He wraps an arm around your waist, he looks up to your face and says, ‘I like the big sister type, honey.’”

“What do you mean by ‘big sister?’”

“He’s physically about ten or eleven.”

Fuu and Hikaru laughed.

“I don’t want to hit on a little boy! I’m not a pervert like that!”

“He’s actually nine hundred years old.”

“I don’t care if he’s actually a tyrannosaurus rex.”

The doorbell rang. Hikaru leapt up onto her feet and ran toward the door.

“The money is on the bookcase,” Fuu called after her.

“’Why are you being a cold fish now?’”

“I am not a cold fish,” Umi yelled “I am just not interested in preschoolers.”

“’Very well,’ he sounds kind of sad. ‘I am Clef the Master Mage. I am a servant of Princess Emeraude. The three of you must become the legendary warriors and save Cephiro.’”

“What did I miss?” Hikaru walked back in with the pizzas. She set them down and all four girls began helping themselves to slices.

“Seles has a new boyfriend and we were summoned here to save the princess of this country,” Fuu said before taking a bite out of her pizza.

“Great, let’s do it! Which way to rescue the princess?”

“Hold on, I want to know what we are going to get out of it,” Umi said while looking at Hikaru.

“I just can’t let evil go unpunished.”

“Actually, Miss Umi’s character is evil,” Fuu said with a smile.

“What!?” both of her friends turned to look at her.

“Miss Hikaru’s character is good and mine is neutral. I am neither good nor evil. I thought it would make the game more interesting.”

“’The princess is very wealthy. I am sure if you rescued her from High Priest Zagato that she could make all of you very wealthy.’”

“Mr. Clef, how do we go about rescuing the princess? I think we need to know that first,” Fuu said with her hand on her chin.

“He begins to tell them about how you must shatter the seals of fire, water and wind using the Escudo Key. Then you will be able to enter the palace and rescue the princess.”

“Do you plan to tell us how to get to the seals, Mr. Clef? Or how to gain the Escudo Key?” Fuu had an intent gleam in her eyes.

“’Well, I’ll tell you for a price. I want to spend some quality time with the big sister.’”

“That is a fair deal,” Fuu agreed.

“WHAT!? I’m not doing anything with that… that…”

“It’s just a game, Miss Umi. It is your character, not you.”

Umi sighed, “I guess. I go off with the midget for awhile.”

“So what exactly are they doing?” Hikaru asked.

“Oh, just playing house, Miss Hikaru.”

“When Seles returns she is disheveled and is limping. He gives the three of you a map that leads to a house in the Forest of Silence. A woman there named Presea has a relic that will lead you on your quest.”

“Thanks so much, Clef,” Hikaru beamed.

“The three of you start walking, following the map given to you by Clef. You should reach Presea’s home in a few hours. When you are about half way there you encounter a middle aged dominatrix riding on a unicorn.”

“Great, another weirdo,” Umi muttered.

“’I am Alcyone,’ she says with a laugh ‘I am here to kill the legendary warriors.’”

“Hello Alcyone, I am Windam, the bard whose tales are carried on a bird’s wing. Would you like to accompany us while you are looking for the legendary warriors?”

“She seems surprised by your offer. ‘What do you mean look for? I know you were summoned by the princess. You must be the legendary warriors.’”

“Yes, we are-“ Hikaru was going to speak when Umi clamped her hand over her mouth.

“We were summoned but we didn’t agree to being any legendary warrior. Why would we put our lives on the line for a country we don’t even care about?” Umi said.

“Seles is right, we never entered a formal contract.”

Kuu rolled a twenty sided die. She considered the number for a moment. “She believes the three of you. As you talk she reveals that she was a student of Clef. She is helping Zagato only because she loves him not because of any moral convictions.”

“Miss Alcyone,” Fuu said “if you accompany us then you could ensure no harm would fall upon Zagato. Even if we did decide to become legendary warriors we were told to rescue the princess not to kill Zagato. They are in fact two different things.”

“Alcyone agrees to accompany you but warns that she will not let the three of you harm Zagato. Can we have cake yet?”

“I’ll cut the rest of you slices,” Umi said.

“Aren’t you going to have one, Umi?” Hikaru asked.

“I like baking cakes but I don’t really like eating them.”

“So what do you think of the game so far?” Fuu asked.

“It is pretty cool. I like it,” Hikaru said in between bites of delicious cake.

“It is alright, I guess.”

“How am I doing?” Kuu asked.

“You are doing wonderful,” Fuu smiled at her sister “I told you that you didn’t need to worry.”

“You know, if I have to be evil, I am going to be completely evil! I’m going to conquer Cephiro as Empress Seles!”

“U-Umi?” To say Hikaru was in shock would have been an understatement.

“That sounds like fun, Miss Umi. Let’s save the princess by conquering her country.”

“You too, Fuu?”

Umi looked down at her spell list and then smiled. “I cast charm on Hikaru’s character. Now you have to help us conquer Cephiro.”

“So are the three of you ready to go?” Kuu asked as she set aside the plate now bereft of cake.

The three girls nodded at Kuu.

“The four of you approach a house surrounded by human remains. It smells like something is cooking… something you do not want to eat.”

The girls played until late into the night.


End file.
